


A Chilling Hallow's Eve

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: As you’re leaving for a friend's party, you encounter a pair of cheeky specters.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 39





	A Chilling Hallow's Eve

Stray leaves pounded against your window with each rapid gust of wind. The sun dipping down further and further with each passing second. October had come and gone, bringing Halloween night once again; the one night a year monsters came out to play.

You were never one to believe in that silly nonsense. You knew such things didn't exist but that didn't stop you from indulging in as many scary movies as you could. Halloween was your favourite holiday after all. You loved dressing up and snacking on sweets with all your friends.

Sat in front of your vanity you frowned. You were putting the finishing touches on your costume but something felt missing. You couldn't place your finger on it. You had been planning your costume for the better part of two months for a party your friend had been planning. Everything had been planned down to a tee so, you had everything you could have ever possibly needed yet you felt incomplete.

“Are you almost ready?” your roommate shouted from their room, “We were supposed to have left twenty minutes ago!”

They popped their head in your door, taking in the state of your room. Leaned against the vanity you sigh, “Just go ahead without me I just need another few minutes.”

The party was just the street, four hours down from yours. The music could just barely be heard over the loud gusts of wind.

“Are you sure?”

They leaned up against your doorframe arms crossed looking unconvinced. They knew you’d been looking forward to this party. Flicking your hands you motioned for them to leave. They stood still, lost in thought until a look of realization overtook them.

“The dog cannot wear a costume,” they frowned, “And they’re not coming to the party.”

You opened your mouth, you hadn’t been expecting that.

“Why can’t the dog dress up?”

You already had this conversation a million times before but hopefully, it’d take your mind off things.

Kicking off the doorframe they shook their head, “Just please don’t put a wig on her.”

“Wha-”

And with that, they left.

You hadn’t been that persistent with dressing the dog up. You just thought she’d look cute if she matched with your costume. Glancing back into the mirror you huffed. You were not going to let anything ruin your night. Grabbing your shoes you bounced down the stairs.

As you were turning the corner to the foyer the lights cut out. You froze in your tracks, blinking as your eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. Your house was old so this sorta thing happened quite often. Fuses blew, rusted pipes ruined the water, and the creaky floorboards of the lower levels snapped if you weren’t careful. You wouldn’t have been scared but a feeling of dread was creeping up your throat, maybe you shouldn’t have binged that horror movie last night.

Clearly, you were still freaked out from the ending.

“Hey,” you called out, eyes swimming amongst the inky sea of darkness that surrounds you, “Did you leave yet?”

To your dismay, your roommate did not call out to you. Taking a breath you shook your shoulders. You just needed to get into the laundry room where the breaker is then you could leave.

“-Ghosts can’t eat, moron.”

Your heart jumped at the sound of another's voice. Pressing your hand against the wall you tried to shake. It must have been the t.v or something. There was absolutely no way there was an intruder.

“And as a matter of fact, ghosts can’t even get hungry.”

There it was again, that voice bouncing off the walls.

Your phone was charging in the kitchen so there was no way to call anyone. Just as you were contemplating your next course of action, the lights flickered back on. In front of you stood two men, decked out in waistcoats and flowy blouses.

“I have a teaser,” you blurted out, eyes darting between the two of them, “And the police are on the way, so if I were you I’d leave now.”

They exchanged a glance before sizing you up. The blond man rose a brow before exploding into laughter, clutching his belly while the other stared at you. There wasn’t anything close enough that you could use as a weapon.

“So they can see us?” the silver-haired one asked, “Well things just got much more interesting.”

The blonde one wiped his eyes, breathing in deeply, “Were humans always this dumb?”

The other man shrugged.

“Hey!” you shouted, “I was talking to you, d-don’t just ignore me!”

“Threaten us all you want sweetheart,” he chuckled, raising his arms, “We’re dead, there's nothing you could to hurt us.”

You blinked, arms dropping to your sides, “Dead?” you whispered, “What do you mean, you’re dead?”

“I supposed the human race has gotten dumber,” the silver-haired one mused, he had just been observing you, now seeming to have made up his mind, “We’re dead, dead as in we were alive and now we’re not.”

He spoke to you like you were a child. Frowning you narrowed your eyes, this had to be some crazy dream. Ghosts didn’t exist.

“So what’s your name then?”

You took a step towards them. If this was some sort of illusion it couldn’t hurt to play into it.

“Miya Osamu,” the one closest to you introduced, pointing his finger at the other man, “And that’s my neanderthal brother Atsumu.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his brother's words, “This is, well was our family's estate,” his eyes glinted as he leaned forward, his face inching closer to yours, “Which means the only intruder is you.”

“You know that’s not how it works,” Osamu sighed, “And stop giving me that look…it’s creepy.”

“It’s just my face!”

“Exactly!”

Stepping between the two you grimaced, “Let's not fight okay,” shaking your head, “What’s important right now, is an explanation.”

Neither of them knew what you were hinting at so they stared blanking at you.

“If you’re ghosts why can I see you?”

“It’s hallows eve,” Atsumu huffed, “Or did you forget?”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Osamu shrugged, “The veil between realms is lifted on this day,” tapping his finger against his chin he sighed, “So on a regular day we could be anywhere and you’d never know.”

“So does that mean you’re both just roaming around the house?”

They both nodded and your cheeks flushed. You could only imagine the embarrassing things they’d seen you do. They seemed to pick up on this and you just hoped neither would bring them up.

“Ya know this is the only time of year we can interact with humans like you,“ Atsumu started eyeing you, “Can you make it worth our while?”

“You want my company?”

You still had your friends party to get to; you couldn’t just toss out your plans.

Osamu brushed his fingers against the lacy collar of your costume, “We’ve got an eternity to spend with one another,” he sounded almost sad, “Won’t you do us this favour?”

It was just one party and knowing your friends there’d be a million more before the semester ended. You only really had one night to pick the brains of two ghosts and so your curiosity began to invade your thoughts.

“I suppose I could.”

Atsumu pinched your cheek, a smirk growing on his lips, “You won’t regret this sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lil halloween treat !! hope you all enjoyed <33 [Tumblr](https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com)


End file.
